Q2
:Der Q mit ähnlicher Bezeichnung findet sich unter Q (2), unter dem Namen „Q2“ ist auch irrtümlicherweise Qs Sohn Q bekannt. Qs Sohn Q droht die Verbannung aus dem Q-Kontinuum. Deswegen soll er auf der Voyager einen Lehrgang in gutem Umgang, Hilfsbereitschaft und Qigkeit erhalten und sorgt, wie für einen Q üblich, für reichlich Unruhe auf dem Schiff. Zusammenfassung In Captain Kathryn Janeways Bereitschaftsraum hält Icheb eine Präsentation über Captain James T. Kirk ab. Janeway denkt, dass er fertig ist, ist er aber nicht. Sie fragt, wieviele Kapitel er vorbereitet hätte und er erwidert, dass es 34 wären. Die Präsentation sollte jedoch nur 20 Minuten dauern. Janeway bemerkt, er habe sich wohl sehr gut vorbereitet und beglückwünscht ihn zur bestandenen Prüfung zum Thema Frühgeschichte der Sternenflotte. Icheb verlässt ihren Bereitschaftsraum, in der Ecke erscheint jedoch ein anderer junger Mann in Sternenflottenuniform mit dem Rang eines Captains und lümmelt auf ihrer Couch herum. Er bemerkt, dass er Icheb hätte durchfallen lassen. Janeway ruft die Sicherheit, er hat jedoch das Kommsystem deaktiviert und die Crew in eine temporale Schleife geschickt, sie erleben die letzten 30 Sekunden immer und immer wieder. Janeway fragt, wer er sei. In dem Augenblick erscheint Q und beantwortet ihre Frage. Der junge Mann ist Q, sein Sohn. Q soll auf der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] Urlaub vom Q-Kontinuum machen und die Menschheit studieren. Janeway möchte dafür einige Grundregeln aufstellen, Q will sich jedoch seine eigenen machen und verschwindet. Sofort beginnt die Suche nach ihm. Nach einiger Zeit meldet er sich jedoch wieder, ihm ist langweilig. Auf jeden Deck würden Zweibeiner Knöpfe drücken, scannen und Diagnosen erstellen. Er will kämpfen oder Omega-Moleküle explodieren lassen. Dabei stößt er jedoch auf keine Zustimmung und will sich deshalb selbst amüsieren. Er verschwindet und sofort meldet sich B'Elanna Torres. Q hat den Maschinenraum in eine Diskothek verwandelt. Chakotay, Janeway und Tuvok eilen zu ihr. Janeway befiehlt Q sofort damit aufzuhören. Er lacht sie aus und erwidert frech, er würde jetzt die Befehle angeben und schnippt sie auf den Gang. Entnervt beschließt Janeway Q keine Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, egal was er macht, in der Hoffnung, ihm würde langweilig. Im Frachtraum arbeitet Seven of Nine gerade an etwas, als Q erscheint und ihr ihre Kleidung wegschnippt. Sie zeigt keine Reaktion, Q hatte gehofft, sie würde wegrennen und versuchen ihre Blöße zu bedecken. Er ist enttäuscht, gibt Seven ihre Kleidung zurück und verschwindet wieder. Im Casino bestellt Janeway vom Replikator eine Tasse Kaffee, er erwidert, sie solle ihn sich selbst machen. Neelix gibt ihr eine Tasse und erklärt, dass Q dem Computer Persönlichkeit gegeben hat. Er findet, dass Q nicht ignoriert werden sollte, er bräuche einen Mentor, jemand der ihn führt und er bietet sich dafür an. Im astrometrischen Labor schaut sich Q gerade einen Kampf zwischen Raumschiffen zweier Lebensformen an als Neelix hereinkommt. Es wird klar, dass Q nur zum Spaß einen Krieg zwischen den Wyngari und Vojeanern entfacht hat. Neelix bietet ihm an mit ihm Kadis-kot zu spielen, das ist Q jedoch zu langweilig ohne Explosionen. Neelix meint, statt einen Krieg anzuzetteln solle Q lieber diesen Völkern helfen. Q ist genervt von Neelix und sagt, er würde zuviel reden. thumb|right|Neelix ist seiner Stimmbänder beraubt worden. In der Krankenstation sitzt ein panischer Neelix, Q hat ihm seine Stimme genommen und seine Kiefer verschmolzen. Der Doktor könnte den kosmetischen Schaden beheben, ihm jedoch nicht seine Stimme zurückgeben. In dem Moment ruft Q Janeway über die Komm, er hätte ein Überraschung für sie. Q hat Q nahe gelegt zu erforschen, wie Menschen unter Stress reagieren. Deshalb hat er die Borg auf die Voyager gehetzt. Mutig stellt sich Janeway dieser Konfrontation, die Unterlegenheit ist jedoch offensichtlich. Schnell sind die Schilde unten und Borg erscheinen auf der Brücke. Bevor sie Janeway assimilieren können, erscheint Q und beendet das Szenario. Er herrscht seinen Sohn an, niemals die Borg zu provozieren. Er schnippt Janeway und sich in ihren Bereitschaftsraum. Ungehalten fragt sie, ob das wieder einen Lektion für die Menschheit werden soll. Q erwidert, dass Q Frieden und Ordnung kennenlernen soll, bis jetzt hätte er nur Chaos gestiftet und Kriege angezettelt. Seine Mutter Q hätte ihn verstoßen und ihm droht der Rausschmiss aus dem Kontinuum, wenn Q ihn nicht auf die richtige Bahn bringen kann. Er hat aber keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellen soll, Janeway soll das für ihn übernehmen. Sie ist da aber anderer Meinung und rät Q, mehr Zeit mit Q zu verbringen, ihm ein Vorbild zu sein. Völlig geschafft nimmt Janeway in ihrem Quartier ein Bad, doch die Ruhe währt nicht lange. Q sitzt plötzlich ihr gegenüber und mault sie an, ihr Plan wäre gescheitert. Q wäre Q nun peinlich und sie solle das beheben. Weiter hätte sich sein Verhalten noch verschlimmert, Q hat auf Bozel Prime die tektonsichen Platten neu angeordnet, überall müsse er seine Willkür berichtigen. Janeway fragt, ob er Q die Folgen seiner Handlungen vor Augen geführt hätte und eventuell sogar bestraft. Dem ist jedoch nicht so. Auf der Krankenstation hält Q eine Petrischale in der Hand, als Strafe für die Neuordnung der tektonischen Platten hat er Q in eine oprelianische Amöbe verwandelt. Als er ihn zurückverwandelt erklärt er ihm, dass die Voyager seine letzte Chance sei. Wenn er sich nicht innerhalb von 7 Tagen grundlegend ändern würde, würde er aus dem Kontinuum verstoßen und sein Dasein als oprelianische Amöbe fristen. Q ist sauer und will sich wegschnippen, für die Dauer seines Aufenthalts hat das Kontinuum ihm jedoch seine Kräfte abgenommen. Q eröffnet Janeway, dass sie nun verantwortlich für Q wäre. Sie ist gar nicht begeistert und bezweifelt, dass sie Q in 7 Tagen verändern kann. Q vertraut ihr jedoch, sie wäre schließlich die Mutter ihrer ganzen Crew und hätte selbst eine Borg-Drohne stubenrein bekommen. Begleitet von zwei Sicherheitsoffizieren führt Janeway Q zu seinem Quartier und erklärt ihm, dass von nun an sie die Befehle geben würde. Weiter hätte er einen strikten Lehrplan zu befolgen. Schließlich nimmt sie ihm seine Rangabzeichen ab. Seine erste Unterrichtsstunde findet mit Seven of Nine und Icheb im astrometrischen Labor statt. Seven erklärt ihm die Inhalte ihres Unterrichts und, dass er sich an Icheb ein Vorbild nehmen soll. Er fragt frech, ob er sie noch einmal nackt sehen könne, ihm gefriert jedoch sein Grinsen im Gesicht. Er soll hier tatsächlich etwas lernen. Seine nächste Stunde findet auf dem Holodeck mit Commander Chakotay in Diplomatie statt. Seine Aufgabe als Q sei es, Ordnung und Frieden zu stiften, deshalb soll er ein diplomatischen Treffen zwischen verschiedenen Spezies leiten und innerhalb von 30 Minuten zu einer Übereinkunft zwischen allen kommen. Chakotay will ihm dabei helfen, Q lehnt seinen Hilfe jedoch ab, weswegen Chakotay ihn allein lässt. Auf dem Gang trifft er wenig später Janeway. Er erklärt ihr, dass er Q allein gelassen hat, um ihm die Chance zu scheitern zu geben. Als sie jedoch das Holodeck betreten sind alle Parteien friedlich und bedanken sich bei Q. Im Casino nutzt Neelix seine Stimmbänder extrem stark und spricht jeden freundlich an. Hinterm Thresen teilt Q missmutig Essen aus und ist sichtlich genervt von Neelix Geplapper. Icheb erscheint und fragt, ob Q mit ihm seine Freizeit verbringen möchte. Q muss jedoch für Captain Janeway eine Abhandlung über die Geschichte des Q-Kontinuums schreiben. Icheb bietet ihm seine Hilfe an und Q nimmt sie dankend an. In ihrem Bereitschaftsraum liest Janeway seine Abhandlung und ist begeistert, Q hätte sie jedoch nicht selbst verfasst. Ichebs Stil würde sie überall wiedererkennen. Und auch seine Diplomatiestunde hat er manipuliert. Janeway ist sauer, er hätte falsch gespielt und somit seine Chance vertan. Q fleht sie jedoch an ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben, sie sei seine einzige Hoffnung. Janeway lässt sich schließlich überzeugen, aber sein Lehrplan wird härter. Er muss mit Tuvok laufen, in der Astrometrie Seven helfen und eine neue Abhandlung schreiben. Ein wenig Spaß ist ihm dennoch vergönnt und er darf an einer Pilotenlektion von Icheb teilnehmen. Icheb fliegt mit den Delta Flyer II, angeleitet von Tom Paris, durch ein Asteriodenfeld. Als seine Lektion beendet ist, fragt Tom, ob Q nicht auch einmal fliegen möchte. Er lehnt zunächst ab, das sei nicht üblich für Qs, nimmt das Angebot dann aber doch an. Ein Warnsignal ertönt, es ist nur ein kleines Ionenungleichgewicht, nichts schlimmes. Auf der Voyager möchte Janeway einen Turbolift betreten, in dem wartet aber schon Q und will wissen, wie sich Q so macht. In Janeways Bereitschaftsraum lauschen sie schließlich Qs neuer Abhandlung. Janeway ist begeistert, Q jedoch nur gelangweilt. Er sagt, die Abhandlung wäre nett. Q ist enttäuscht und geht. Janeway zeigt für Qs Reaktion kein Verständnis und sagt, er hätte seinem Sohn wenigstens sagen können, dass er stolz auf ihn sei. Das ist Q jedoch nicht, sie würde ihm primitive Dinge beibringen. Was er bräuchte wäre eine Lektion in exemplarischer Q-igkeit. Q sei eine Enttäuschung für einen Q. Bedröppelt sitzt Q in seinem Quartier als Janeway kommt und sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigt. Er behauptet, ihm sei egal was Q von ihm denke. Janeway bietet ihm an auf der Voyager bleiben zu können, falls das Kontinuum ihn wirklich verstoßen will. Resigniert erwidert Q, dass es einer oprelianischen Amöbe egal sei wo sie ist. Janeway meinte jedoch als Mensch, nicht als Amöbe. Er lehnt ab, er will kein Mensch sein, sondern ein Q. Icheb ist gerade am arbeiten, als Q zu ihm kommt. Er möchte sich profilieren und deshalb das Ionenungleichgewicht im Delta Flyer beheben, Icheb soll ihm dabei ein wenig helfen. Icheb willigt aber nur unter einer Bedingung ein, Q soll aufhören ihn "Itchy" zu nennen und nennt ihn im Gegenzug "Q-Ball". Im Delta Flyer ist die Ionenfluktuation schnell behoben, anstatt den Antrieb wieder zu deaktivieren, zerschießt Q das Tor des Shuttlehangars und will mit Icheb eine kleine Spritztour zum Klevari-System machen. Icheb ist davon aber nicht begeistert, weswegen Q ein Kraftfeld um ihn errichtet. Die Voyager versucht derweil den Delta Flyer mit dem Traktorstrahl zu erfassen, Q kann sich jedoch befreien. Er öffnet eine Raumspalte um ins klevarische System zu gelangen. Dort wird er von einem chokuzanischen Schiff kontaktiert, er hat widerrechtlich ihren Raum betreten. Anstatt ihnen Rechenschaft abzulegen greift er das Schiff an. Es feuert zurück, weswegen er Icheb aus dem Kraftfeld entlässt und auf die taktische Station schickt. Q öffnet eine neue Raumkrümmung um den Angreifern zu entkommen, vorher entlädt sich jedoch Ichebs Konsole und er wird schwer verletzt. Q kehrt zur Voyager zurück, dort kann der Doktor Icheb jedoch auch nicht helfen. Icheb hat eine schwere Omikronverstahlung und liegt im Sterben. Q erscheint und Q fleht ihn an Icheb zu heilen. Q erwidert jedoch nur hart, dass er die Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen einsehen muss, selbst wenn Icheb dafür sterben muss. Verzweifelt kehrt Q mit Janeway zu den Chokuzanern zurück, um Informationen zur Heilung Ichebs zu bekommen. Er will Icheb retten und dafür jede Strafe von den Chokuzanern auf sich nehmen. Der Chokuzaner erklärt, dass in seiner Kultur die Erwachsenen für ihre Kinder haften und statt Q Janeway bestraft wird. Q versucht es weiter, er wäre bereit jede Art von Strafe nur auf sich zu nehmen. Der Chokuzaner fragt, ob das Folter und Exekution einschließen würde, dies wären gängige Strafen auf seinem Planeten. Q erklärt alles zu ertragen, wenn sie nur Icheb retten. Der Chokuzaner lacht ihn aus, es wird klar, dass die ganze Zeit Q dahinter steckte und dies eine Prüfung für Q war. thumb|left|Q, Q, und Janeway vor dem Gericht der Q. Während Icheb wieder genesen ist, bricht für Q der Tag des jüngsten Gerichts an. Er wird vom Kontinuum dazu verurteilt als Mensch zu leben, weil er Icheb in Gefahr gebracht hat, nur seine Reue hat ihn vor einem Amöbendasein gerettet. Q ist empört und will die Entscheidung anfechten. In Janeways Bereitschaftsraum erklärt Q, dass er nun doch Janeways Angebot auf der Voyager zu bleiben annehmen möchte, da Q ihn offensichtlich nicht mehr haben will und das Kontinuum ihn verstoßen hat. In dem Moment erscheint Q und berichtet freudig, dass sein Einspruch gewirkt hat und das Kontinuum zu Kreuze gekrochen ist als er drohte, es zu verlassen. Q ist überglücklich und testet sofort seine Kräfte, indem er Janeway zum Dank Rosen überreicht, bzw. den ganzen Raum damit ausstaffiert. Q will Q nun den Kosmos zeigen und ihn auf Golos Prime treffen. Janeway fragt, was wirklich passiert sei, und Q erklärt, dass er Q nun lebenslang bewachen muss. Als Dank für ihre Hilfe überreicht er ihr ein PADD mit Informationen, die ihre Reise ein wenig verkürzen würden. Janeway fragt, warum er sie nicht direkt nach Hause bringen könne. Q erwidert, dass er kein gutes Beispiel für seinen Sohn wäre, wenn er anderen ihre Arbeit gänzlich abnehmen würde. Hintergrundinformationen * Diese Episode erinnert stark an den 1992 erschienenen Roman Q² von Peter David. Gewisse Ereignisabläufe finden in genau derselben Reihenfolge und mit demselben Resultat statt. Wobei an Stelle des Q im Roman Trelane tritt und an Stelle der USS Voyager und ihrer Crew die der ''Enterprise''-D. Jedoch stellt diese Episode die gesamte Story des Romans in Frage. * Die Episode bildet eine Trilogie mit und und ist der letzte Teil. * Die Robe der Richterin ist die gleiche wie die aus . * Dies ist der bis heute letzte Auftritt von Q in einer der TV-Serien Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise Q2 en:Q2 (episode) es:Q2 fr:Q2 nl:Q2 (aflevering)